Tails Goes To SimValley Chapter 11
by CrackletheHedgehog1
Summary: After crashing while fighting Eggman, Tails wakes up in a strange place called SimValley (The place from The Sims: Bustin' Out for the Game Boy Advance) Now, Tails must find a way to get back home with the help of fellow Sims.


Sonic and Tails went back into Hayseed's barn. But they saw that the basement was open. So, they went down there out of curiosity. They found a weird machine. Why does Uncle Hayseed have a machine in his barn? So, they went outside to ask him. "Hayseed?" Tails asked, "Why was their a strange looking machine in your basement?" "Oh!" Hayseed said, "I can't believe you found the- I mean: what machine? There's no machine in there. Why would you ask me that?" Sonic and Tails awkwardly look at each other.

Sonic and Tails leave the farm to look for someone to help them out. Then, Tails sees Dusty Hogg again. "Hello, Dusty." Tails greets. "Oh," Dusty says, "Hello again, pipsqueak fox. What's up?" "We were wondering if you knew how to build a portal machine." "No, man. I only work with motorcycles." Tails and Sonic left and headed toward the General Store. They saw Nora and Detective Dan again. "Hey Tails." Dan said, "I'm glad you're alright. Don't worry. Mad Willie Hurtzya is now in SimValley Jail. You won't have to worry about him beating you up anymore." "Thanks." Tails said, "I'm glad." "So what are you two doing here?" Dan asked. "We were wondering if you knew where to get a portal machine back to Mobius." Tails answered. "Nope, Sorry." Dan said. Sonic and Tails exited the General Store.

Now, Sonic and Tails were going towards the docks that were fixed ever since Eggman's attack. They saw Olde Salty and Pepper Pete. "Yar!" Pete said, "Look who's here. It's the hero fox and the fastest thing alive." "Thanks again for finding Pepper Pete." Olde Salty said. "It was no sweat. I see that the docks are fixed." Tails said. "Yeah," Olde Salty said, "It was quite a lot of work to fix them. But they're fixed." "Do you know where we can find a portal machine?" "No, sorry." Olde Salty said.

It was now 8 at night. Sonic and Tails didn't want to sleep until they found a portal machine. Then, they went upstairs from the docks. They saw a big red van. There was a guy next to it. He had a black snow hat on his head and he was wearing a black leather jacket. "Hey." he said, "Welcome to my van. My name is Giusseppi Mezolota." "Hi. My name is Tails and this is Sonic." Tails greeted. "So," Giusseppi said, "You want to buy something?" "Do you have a portal machine?" Tails asked. "Nope." Giusseppi replied.

It was now midnight. Sonic and Tails wanted to go back to Hayseed's farm. On their way back, they fell into the open sewer. "Ew!" Sonic said, "I'm covered in sewer water!" Sonic and Tails saw several ladders. One of them must lead to Hayseed's Farm. They decided to go Southeast. When they climbed the ladder, they ended up at a haunted house. Tails had never seen it before. "Maybe there's a bed or two in this haunted house." Sonic said. Tails was too scared to go into the house. But Sonic told him not to be afraid. They went inside.

Inside the haunted house, There was a bed and a couch. Sonic slept on the couch, Tails slept in the uncomfortable bed. It looked like a bed from the old days. Tails almost fell asleep. But he felt a disturbance. Somebody was touching him. Tails turned around and saw a ghost. "Hi." the ghost said. Tails screamed. Sonic woke up. "What's wrong, little buddy?" he asked. "There's a g-ghost!" Tails answered. Sonic saw the ghost and screamed too. The ghost screamed, Tails screamed, and Sonic screamed, at the same time. "Wait!" the ghost said, "I come in peace!" Sonic stopped screaming. "Who are y-you?" Tails asked. "My name is Ephram Earl." the ghost said. "Ephram Earl?" Sonic said. "Yes," Ephram said, "I'm a ghost. Before I died, I was a soldier in the civil war. Who are you two?" "My name is Tails and this is Sonic." "Nice to meet you guys." Ephram said. "What are you guys doing here in my haunted shack anyway?" "We wanted to sleep here for tonight." Sonic answered. "Okay," Ephram said, "I could always use company. Nobody ever comes to see me anyway. You're more than welcome to sleep here." Sonic and Tails went back to sleep.


End file.
